1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic toys and, more particularly, to an electronic cake.
2. Description of Related Art
Toys are popular with both children and adults. One kind of toys that is popular with adults is a cake toy. The cake toy can be used as a toy and also as a decoration for select occasion. This cake toy is usually decorated with candle-like accessories to make them more appealing. However, most of these accessories are stationary on the cake toy, and thus may not maintain the attention of the audience.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an electronic cake, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.